1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a light emitting device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same. Although embodiments of the invention are suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for achieving a small device thickness, improving sharpness of an image, and simplifying a manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information processing equipment (IPE), and a display device that displays data of an electrical signal processed in the IPE in the form of an image has been developed. An example of a representative display device includes a liquid crystal display device, an organic light emitting device, or a plasma display panel. The liquid crystal display device displays an image using a liquid crystal, the organic light emitting device displays an image using an organic luminescent material, and the plasma display panel displays an image using a plasma. These display devices are mainly used for the IPE, such as computers, notebook computers, watches, mobile phones, MP3 players, or television receiver sets.
The organic light emitting device that displays an image using the organic luminescent material does not require a light supply unit, such as a backlight, and thus has a significantly small volume and weight. More specifically, the organic light emitting device includes a pair of conductive electrodes, and an organic luminescent layer interposed between the conductive electrodes. The organic luminescent layer includes an organic luminescent material. When a forward current is applied to the conductive electrodes of the organic light emitting device, light is generated from the organic luminescent layer. However, the related art organic light emitting device has problems of a complicated manufacturing process, a long manufacturing time, and a large overall thickness because an electron injection layer (EIL) and an electron transport layer (ETL) are formed on the electrode. Also, if the thicknesses of the electron injection layer and the electron transport layer of the related art organic light emitting device are not uniform, undesired light may be generated, causing image quality to considerably degrade, such as sharpness.